Hellfire
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU/ ¿Prumano vs Spamano?) "Sin promesas no hay dolor", Lovino no sabia que tan ciertas eran esas palabras, no hasta que sintió esas fuertes manos deslizándose con avidez por sus costados hasta llegar a su cintura y miró esos ojos carmesí llenos de pasión "infernal". Oh si, estaba jodido, figurativa y literalmente. La cerveza, el enojo y un desconocido sexy son una mezcla dificil
1. Fuego de Infierno

**Hellfire**

 **Summary:** "Sin promesas no hay dolor", Lovino no sabia que tan cierto era eso, no hasta que sintió esas fuertes manos deslizándose con avidez por sus costados hasta llegar a su cintura y miró esos ojos carmesí llenos de pasión "infernal". Oh si, estaba jodido, figurativa y literalmente.

No sé por qué me molesto en poner advertencias si ya sé que de cualquier forma lo van a leer, solo aviso que pasando de los _primeros párrafos_ el contenido será **R-18 (lo cual es graciosos considerando que tengo 17)** varias veces a lo largo del fic. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

 **Advertencia:** Es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que tengan paciencia, puede que sea un asco xD pero no halle otra forma de comenzar la historia.

 **Advertencia 2** : La canción en la cual esta basado este capitulo es _"Fuego de Infierno"_ del Jorobado de Notre Dame.

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto Long-fic ver.02: ¡Disney SoundTrack! para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Fuego de Infierno.**

 _ **Baeta Maria, tu sabes que hombre recto soy, que orgulloso lucho contra el mal**_ **.**

Tomó la manija de la puerta con su mano izquierda sintiendo de inmediato su superficie metálica y la giró con delicadeza mientras su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente la cadera del chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas pero rítmicas mientras el corazón les latía tan fuerte que hacia resonancia en sus oídos, manos, piernas, bocas… Todo su cuerpo estaba palpitando una y otra vez.

La pareja compartía besos húmedos, cálidos y desesperados, como si no tuvieran el suficiente tiempo para explorar el mundo de sabores que se encontraba en sus labios, sus lenguas y sus dientes pero a la vez eran besos lentos y fogosos como si se encontraran en cámara lenta. De cuando a cuando sus labios se separaban unos cuantos milímetros y sus alientos alcoholizados se mezclaban en lo que tomaban aire para que posteriormente sus ansiosas lenguas volvieran a iniciar una danza feroz entrelazándose una con otra.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, el más alto de ambos con piel blanca como la nieva y ojos rojos como la sangre, palpó la puerta para empujarla y que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de entrar a la habitación pues el pasillo del hotel se había vuelto muy público incluso a esas horas de la madrugada. Con pequeños pasos fue avanzando mientras su pareja retrocedía, sus inquietas manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico, Lovino, desde su tórax hasta su espalda baja ansiosas por quitar tanta ropa del camino y poder apreciarlo mejor, claro, no es que en la mañana fuera a recordar mucho de ello.

La habitación no era abrumadoramente grande ni muy pequeña tampoco, por lo general Gilbert buscaba tamaño medio así que se podían observar un escritorio, una mesa de noche, un baño pequeño y una cama. El albino por lo general no se solía quedar en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo, viajaba conforme su trabajo o amigos solicitaran por lo que jamás tenía la oportunidad de hacer que algún lugar se sintiera hogareño.

Mientras sus bocas se buscaban desesperadamente Lovino seguía retrocediendo y Gilbert seguía avanzando hasta que los tobillos del primero chocaron con lo que debería ser la cama de la habitación, no hubo que decir nada pues era un acuerdo mudo entre ambos, el castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama y mientras se recostaba tomó con una mano el cuello de la playera del contrario jalándolo con él hacia atrás.

El beso que compartieron antes de separarse era cálido, profundo y dejaba un inconfundible sabor a cerveza. Lovino quería que todo fuera rápido, Gilbert prefería jugar un poco antes de ponerse serio, mientras el chico con acento italiano se desabotonaba la playera que tenía puesta el albino sacó un paquete de su mesa de noche.

Gilbert se inclinó hacia Lovino para volver a besarlo y este se dejó hacer por los primeros segundos tras los cuales separo sus labios de los contrarios y los llevo al cuello del alemán dejando suaves besos sobre su piel descubierta mientras con sus manos desabrochaba con premura el cinturón de su ahora amante. Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo no solo en el suelo sino en la cama, en la mesa de noche e incluso sobre el escritorio.

Antes de que los _boxers_ desaparecieran en la obscuridad de la habitación Lovino miro a Gilbert con una sonrisa divertida en los labios que ahora tenía ligeramente hinchados.

—Durante la última media hora he estado oyéndote hablar sobre tus impresionantes dos metros así que espero no me decepciones. —pronuncio son cierta sorna, el albino correspondió la sonrisa pero a comparación de que lo que había podido esperar no dijo nada, por el contrario solo pasó sus frías manos por la piel del italiano, delineando suavemente el contorno elástico del bóxer de Lovino sin ir más allá todavía.

 _ **Beata Maria, tú sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal**_

Lovino por una fracción de segundo se tomó un momento para admirar la anatomía de Gilbert, sus hombros fuertes, su espalda ancha, su torso trabajado y aquellos músculos que pudo sentir mejor cuando deslizo sus brazos blancos por la espalda del italiano. Todo aquello le permitió fantasear con lo que inevitablemente pasaría después.

El italiano sentía una cálida y pesada respiración en su cuello que le erizaba la piel, de repente gruñó por lo bajo cuando esa lengua húmeda y rasposa comenzó a recorrer su piel expuesta dejando un rastro prácticamente invisible de saliva desde el pabellón de la oreja hasta su hombro izquierdo.

—Por cierto, no tengo lubricante. —dijo Gilbert separándose un poco de él, cuando su aliento reboto contra la piel esta se erizo, cortando un poco la pasión del momento mientras se quedaba observando los ojos verdes de su acompañante. Lovino solo bufó por su parte.

—¿No pensaste que fueras a follar esta noche?—preguntó con descaro, quería acabar la conversación rápido y volver a lo suyo, ya eran las dos de la mañana y tenía que levantarse temprano, o mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas.

—Simplemente soy tan asombroso que no lo necesito.

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más dando a entender que no era necesario hablar del tema, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con otro hombre y tampoco Gilbert por lo que tenía entendido, no tenían que actuar como dos vírgenes en pánico.

Gilbert se acomodó mejor colocando cada pierna junto a las piernas del otro chico, volvió a besar su cuello pensando en que no sería mala idea dejar una que otra marca, de vez en cuando mordía su lóbulo mientras con sus manos frotaba los muslos descubiertos de Lovino. Poco a poco el bulto en el bóxer del italiano se fue haciendo más visible provocándole incomodidad al mismo, necesidad por remover la prenda de una buena vez.

Su mente estaba nublada por el placer y no le permitía pensar bien, o pensar en lo absoluto pero eso no importaba por el momento _. Nada importaba por el momento_.

 _ **Entonces, María, dí por qué su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son**_ **.**

Entre jadeos y gemidos placenteros, poco masculinos he de decir, Lovino consiguió quizá por pura suerte que su mano fuera a parar sobre la tela del bóxer contrario, haciendo presión en la erección que se encontraba allí: tanteándola con sus dedos, frotándola ligeramente e incluso disfrutando su calor.

—Estas…muy duro. – recalco Lovino lo obvio con lentitud, saboreando cada palabra que salía de su boca convertida en un murmuro caliente susurradas al oído del alemán que no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva con un sonido pesado mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo esa piel bronceada ligeramente mojada por alguna que otra gota de sudor.

Con un amago de sonrisa y un movimiento limpio el alemán se deshizo tanto de los _boxers_ propios como de los ajenos y finalmente ambos miembros chocaron, ambos comenzaron a causar fricción moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén desesperado e incluso necesitado.

Gilbert posó su mano en la erección de Lovino recorriéndola con una lentitud frustrante de arriba hacia abajo, quedando su pulgar en la punta de la misma y sus dedos masajeaban el tronco mientras daba leves caricias a los muslos con la mano desocupada. Poco a poco vio como empezaba a salir del miembro una sustancia blanquecina con textura acuosa, el líquido pre-seminal, y ahí fue cuando se detuvo.

En cuanto las caricias cesaron Lovino emitió un gruñido de insatisfacción y abrió los ojos que en algún punto había cerrado.—¿Esperas una invitación idiota? –articuló buscando los ojos del albino.

Gilbert solo sonrió al saberse necesitado y continuo frotando el miembro ya completamente despierto de Lovino con una mano mientras con la otra le prestaba atención al suyo propio. Por un momento le paso por la cabeza hacer un truco oral, pero rápidamente lo descarto porque tenía mejores planes en mente, planes que involucraban estar despiertos toda la noche.

En el ambiente se percibía esa fragancia de olores combinados; sudor, frescura, azufre incluso, quizá un toque de queso rancio y perfume floral barato que era adorando con un jovial coro de jadeos acompasados y unas cuantas palabras sueltas de vez en cuando. Era el ambiente normal que cualquier persona puede interpretar como "pasional" en donde las personas envueltas en la situación se percatan de todo menos de el.

A los ojos de los amantes todo se vuelve preciso y necesario, la obscuridad de una habitación es la única luz que necesitan para ver a penumbras cuerpos pegajosos y transpirados, los olores se resumen en sudor infantil de ese que es tan puro que carece de aroma, la textura que se siente es de piel joven y tersa, los sabores son concisos y dulces o muy salados. En el acto carnal todos los sentidos traicionan a los amantes y les hacen ver una vil mentira.

 _ **La veo, la siento. Su pelo negro tiene sol, me quema y así pierdo la razón**_.

Mientras cada quien estaba concentrado en el placer que se originaba en sus miembros hasta emerger en forma de suspiros la temperatura del cuarto seguía subiendo por momentos, el calor se acumulaba a sus rostros, sus orejas y sus piernas.

Gilbert dejo de atender ambas erecciones por un momento y volvió a subir para probar los labios de Lovino, porque si estaban haciendo eso lo iban a hacer bien, fue bajando poco a poco pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su torso en general donde se detuvo un momento y después se separó con una mirada concentrada.

Justo cuando el italiano empezaba a pensar que todo el _toqueteo_ había terminado para dar inicio al acto principal sintió una mano tibia manoseando su trasero descaradamente confirmando su teoría. Lovino emitió un gemido de anticipación que se apresuró a acallar, para este entonces seguro que era la vergüenza de su familia, intentó calmarse un poco porque aún faltaba la odiosa preparación. No importa que tanta experiencia tengas, esa parte siempre resulta un poco incomoda y si tu pareja es "nueva" incluso dolorosa.

Gilbert sin embargo volvió a besar a Lovino con intensidad, intercambiando saliva, buscando su lengua, recorriendo sus paredes bucales y justo cuando el moreno había logrado concentrarse en esa apasionada lucha de labios sintió con algo de sorpresa que un dedo se colaba en su interior, el pequeño grito que habría proferido murió en su garganta para su buena suerte.

El resbaloso dedo pronto se convirtió en dos dedos que se comenzaron a abrir y cerrar imitando a una erótica tijera, estirando la piel y ampliando el espacio lo más que podían. Lovino echo la cabeza hacia atrás y pasó una mano por su húmedo cabello conteniendo la respiración, sus pupilas se dilataron por completo cuando el tercer dedo hizo aparición e hizo una especie de mueca de dolor. Los dedos se movían con gran agilidad semejando penetraciones, viajando en círculos para estimular la zona o simplemente abriendo y cerrando, de esta forma se volvieron cuatro dedos los cuales volvían a Lovino loco de desesperación por no poder alcanzar el _"lugar adecuado"_ incluso si ya no se sentía tan incómodo y para cuando el quinto llegó el italiano se incorporó levemente para ver a Gilbert que le sonreía con insolencia. Lo estaba atormentando a propósito.

—¿Continuamos o sigues jugando? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—¿Continuamos con qué?—preguntó el alemán a su vez mientras removía los dedos.

—¡Tú sabes con que!—exclamó el italiano que si de por si no era muy paciente en situaciones normales mucho menos lo era ahora.

—Sí, pero quiero que tú lo digas.

Si Lovino no hubiera estado tan borracho y excitado seguramente lo habría mandado muy lejos por esa insinuación tan directa, pero ese no era el caso así que con un resoplido dijo en palabras fuertes y claras, tan fuertes y tan claras que posiblemente todo el piso se enteró. Creo que sus palabras exactas habían sido "QUIERO QUE METAS TU MALDITA VERGA EN MI CULO SIN CONTEMPLACIONES, PERO YA." Algo quizá más dulce, quizá más sucio pero el sentido era el mismo.

Gilbert en ese momento se rio un poco y abrió el condón, ¿pero, para qué? ¡No es como si lo fuera a dejar embarazado! Pero lo último que quería era volver a atrasar todo, ya después preguntaría. Ahora era su turno de atormentar a un alemán.

Le arrebató el condón y recostó a Gilbert colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Puso el receptáculo entre sus labios apretándolo fuertemente para que no quedara aire dentro mientras que sus manos fueron a parar hacia los miembros de ambos los cuales comenzó a frotar uno con otro lentamente, masajeo desde la punta hasta la base incluso deteniéndose un momento a jugar con los testículos. Le encanto ver los ojos rojos del albino consumiéndose en deseo de algo más justo como los suyos y por eso alargó ese masaje erótico un poco más. Pero incluso si deseaba vengarse de Gilbert, él también tenía necesidades así que dejo ambos miembros en paz.

Provocativamente llevo su cabeza hacia el miembro del alemán mientras ocupaba sus propias manos para seguir estimulando su entrada, cuando el centro del glande quedo frente al centro del condón con los labios empezó a desenrollar el preservativo hasta que lo cubrió limpiamente, hizo presión sobre la parte más hendida del miembro para que el condón se quedara en su lugar. Finalmente como si fuera a hacer un oral comenzó a palpar con los labios la erección de Gilbert con la excusa de fijar el condón, Gilbert sabía que era para causarle tormento. Lovino llevó el pene a su boca y lo fue metiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar a cubrir prácticamente todo moldeando la envoltura a la forma del miembro.

Lovino sonrió triunfante al ver la mirada desesperada que le ofrecía Gilbert.

 _ **Cual fuego de infierno, me quema el corazón**_.

El italiano posicionó el miembro del alemán en su entrada, le dio un ligero recorrido alrededor y apoyando sus manos en el abdomen de Gilbert comenzó a sentarse lentamente sobre la erección mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sentía como poco a poco lo iba llenando y como sus paredes lo acogían y envolvían, como poco a poco el dolor en su pelvis se iba incrementando con intensidad, a duras penas logró meter todo y cuando finalizó se quedó quieto recuperando el aliento. Sus caderas temblaban y su respiración entrecortada se había disparado. Eso definitivamente era más doloroso que los dedos.

 _ **Impuro deseo, maldita tentación.**_

Esperó un momento para empezar a subir y bajar, moviendo el miembro con delicadeza hacia adentro y hacia afuera con una lentitud casi agonizante, no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, Lovino quería más de él y él quería más rapidez. Gilbert tomo las caderas de Lovino para ayudarle a hacer ese vaivén más intenso y el italiano se dejó guiar, poco a poco mientras sus cuerpos se iban acostumbrando al nuevo ritmo impuesto las embestidas se volvieron más feroces y descuidadas de esas que si no te preparan te podrían desgarrar el ano.

Esas nuevas embestidas llenaron los ojos de Lovino de lujuria, el dolor casi inexistente para ese punto se convirtió en placer, en calidez y en un hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo. En ese momento dejo exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción, justamente ese era el momento más favorable del sexo. El italiano dejo la boca medio abierta mientras seguía bajando y subiendo con más rapidez, lo bueno de esa posición es que provocaba un placer enfermizo al menos para el moreno y era prácticamente indolora… pero también era cansada.

Lovino se inclinó ligeramente para aferrarse a la espalda de Gilbert cuando golpeo cierto punto en su interior que lo hizo gemir de puro placer y que su cuerpo se estremeciera antes de alcanzar el clímax corriéndose en sus vientres y logrando que su interior se contrajera. Poco a poco las estocadas fueron bajando de velocidad y Gilbert también acabó, salió del interior de Lovino el cual se separó del alemán y se recostó del otro lado de la cama.

El albino se quitó el condón y lo anudo para después tirarlo a la basura y estirarse a su mesa de noche para tomar una botella de agua, después de refrescarse volteo a ver a Lovino y preguntó no sin cierto cinismo "¿ _Listo para la segunda ronda_?"

* * *

 _ **Mi culpa no es si me embrujo, fue la gitana la que la llama encendió**_.

Lovino Vargas siempre fue una de esas personas que se burlaban del amor y por eso su situación actual le parecía simplemente una gigante _tontería_. Él había menospreciado el poder destructivo de ese sentimiento, lo había tomado como un juego infantil de niños, le había restado importancia… Y sin embargo aquí estaba, después de haber quedado tan irremediablemente enamorado que el intenso y desconocido sentimiento destruyó sus cimientos más profundos reduciéndolos a cenizas, por supuesto nada fue miel sobre hojuelas y ese amor que tanto anhelaba no se tardó en dejar de importarle al sentirse ignorado por la persona amada.

Muchos habrían roto con su pareja y otros cuantos habrían tratado de salvar la relación, pero el pequeño porcentaje al cual él pertenecía se limitaba a ir a un bar, emborracharse y liarse con el primer hombre que se acercara. Y eso hizo.

Ahora que los rayos del sol iluminaban su infidelidad, su cabeza daba vueltas por todo el alcohol ingerido y se sentía pegajoso y húmedo… Ahora si estaba entrando en un dulce estado de culpabilidad. Abrió los ojos y le dio un vistazo a la habitación, recuerdos vergonzosos se hicieron presentes en cualquier esquina del cuarto que mirase y los condones en el suelo parecían sonreírle con sarna.

Cuando Lovino volteo al otro lado de la cama espero encontrarse con aquel hombre misterioso con el cual había compartido dicha aventura pero no había nadie, tardó unos minutos más en darse cuenta del sonido del agua caliente en lo que parecía ser el cuarto del baño. Se volvió a acostar pero esta vez tapó su cara con la almohada para bloquear la luz e intentar parar las náuseas matutinas que sentía, podría afirmar que anoche había tomado demasiado y no es que él tuviera una buena resistencia al alcohol.

Escuchó a los pájaros cantar suavemente intercambiando sonidos musicales unos con otros y una fresca ráfaga de aire colarse por la ventana abierta, un perfecto día para _mandar todo a la mierda_ incluyendo su trabajo.

 _ **Mi culpa no es si he actuado mal, pues es más fuerte el demonio que el mortal**_.

A pesar de todo ese malestar que el italiano sentía en todo el cuerpo y que se intensificaba en las caderas, a pesar de que su cabeza punzara dolorosamente y a pesar de que se sentía irritado de alguna macabra forma no se arrepentía de nada, en retrospectiva le daba vergüenza su comportamiento pero fuera de eso… Lo volvería a hacer. Lo volvería a hacer porque había sido divertido y porque quería hacerle daño a su novio. Tanto daño que acabara tan mal como el acabo, quería saber que no era el único sufriendo pues para él era un riesgo normal que tenía que tomar si quería que relación no quedara estancada por más tiempo.

Lovino se levantó despacio frotando sus ojos e intentando enfocar la mirada en sus manos, posteriormente se comenzó a vestir con la ropa que pudo encontrar más cerca de él haciendo un gesto de desagrado, lo primero que haría llegando a su casa seria tomar un baño caliente.

Justo antes de que se acabara de arreglar la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir vapor caliente con olor a agua evaporizada y limpieza, posteriormente emergió una figura con postura relajada y tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello rubio extremadamente claro escurría gotas de agua que hacían un recorrido por todo su torso hasta perderse en el piso, sus ojos rojos lucían más vivaces que la noche anterior cuando estaban nublados por alcohol y su sonrisa siempre arrogante permitía ver con claridad sus dientes blancos. A comparación de él, Lovino por el momento se veía como un muñeco de trapo cansado y descocido, con su cabello marrón revuelto, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y un traje mal arreglado _. ¡Las maravillas que hace un baño!_ Pensó el italiano con sarcasmo.

 _ **Protégeme, María, de éste, su hechizo cruel, sino su fuego a matarme va**_.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? –pregunto Gilbert, más por cordialidad que por genuino interés.

—Eres un extraño, no tengo nada a lo cual quedarme. – respondió el italiano amargamente a lo cual el primero simplemente sonrió.

—Por la forma en la que gritabas mi nombre ayer diría que somos más que extraños.

Lovino debió de haber esperado un comentario así, tal vez era porque esa mañana estaba algo lento o quizá porque seguía siendo algo inocente para algunas situaciones pero sea como sea el comentario lo tomo tan desprevenido que simplemente fulmino al albino con la mirada. Ni siquiera se terminó de arreglar propiamente cuando ya se había levantado de la cama y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Si, como sea, ayer fue "bueno" y _blah, blah, blah_. – dijo girando la manija. –Que tengas una buena vida, y todas esas mamadas… -Lovino titubeo un momento. – Hasta nunca, Gilbert.

Y abrió la puerta del hotel saliendo de la vida del alemán, porque ambos sabían que solo había sido una noche de calentura sin sentimientos tontos de por medio, sin despedidas dolorosas y recuerdos que se fueran a quedar atorados en sus cabezas, sin besos significativos ni palabras de amor falsas. Simplemente habían sido dos extraños que casualmente se habían encontrado y sus intereses se volvieron afines. Y eso era mejor, era todo lo que necesitaban por el momento sin promesas no hay dolor después de todo.

O tal vez algo llamado Destino les iba a joder la vida volviéndolos a juntar, uno nunca sabe. _Uno nunca sabe._

 _ **Destruye a Esmeralda, que pruebe el fuego de Luzbel o deja que sea mía y mía será**_

* * *

 _¿Y... que tal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿IgnoreZone? xD_

Sea como sea espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y solo Dios sabrá lo que depara para el siguiente o al menos eso diría si no fuera la extensión del fic va a ser "ilimitada" me gustaría oír sus comentarios, quejas y recomendaciones. Si les gusto no se olviden de agregarlo a sus favoritos y los reviews alimentan el alma.

Ahora, tal vez piensan que en este capitulo Lovi-Love estuvo algo OoC y en cierta parte es verdad, lo que pasa es que como ya había intentado explicar estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para actuar de esa forma.

Como sea, dejen sus comentarios porque _no los muerdo si no me muerden primero_.

Y como un sabio dijo alguna vez, _"Al 70% de los lectores a los cuales les gusta la historia no comentan, al 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nos impulsa a escribir."_ Autor Desconocido.


	2. Smile darn ya, smile

Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero aclarar que a mí me encanta a más no poder el Spamano, adoro a la pareja, pero para que el fic se desarrolle como tengo previsto es necesario hacer sufrir a la pareja un poco, tengan en cuenta (retomando el capítulo anterior) que la relación no esta tan bien como se podría desear y ese va a ser el punto de partida independientemente de cómo vaya a ser mejor o peor en el futuro. Con todo eso dicho **, haters gonna hate, I am aint even mad.**

En este capítulo se van a hablar de varios recuerdos y situaciones pasadas pero no quise poner muchos letreros de "Flashback" asi que espero que no se confundan mucho, finalmente acabe agregándolos para dar mas seguimiento a la historia.

Dejen sus apuestas, ¿Gilbo y Lovi se volverán a encontrar en este capítulo? ¿O no? ¿O sí? ¿O será puro Spamano corta venas? ¿Quieren adivinar qué personaje nuevo y genial va a aparecer en este capítulo? ¡Sin miedo! ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en…!

 **Advertencia:** Todo está en cierta forma del punto de vista de Lovino asi que perdonen por el hermoso vocabulario.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Smile, darn ya, smile. (O de las 5 sonrisas)**

 _ **Sonríe, maldición, sonríe.**_

 _ **Tú sabes que este viejo mundo es un gran lugar después de todo.**_

La mayoría de la gente suele tener dos lados; el primero es caracterizado por ser el más afable, aquel lado que intentan mostrar a todos los individuos con los que se interactúa, puede ser un lado amable y desinteresado o un lado cínico y cruel, sea como sea ese lado sirve como una máscara o una distracción para ocultar su verdadera personalidad y en general funciona bastante bien porque la mayoría de las personas aceptan este lado sin más, el segundo lado es un pequeño rincón que se intenta mantener oculto entre las sombras porque nos preocupa el que podría decir la gente si tiene contacto con nuestra oscuridad, puede ser retorcido o simplemente triste, es el lado más vulnerable, el lado que todos guardan para sí mismos con recelo y sin importar que tan bien creas que conozcas a una persona es casi seguro que no vayas jamás a conocer este lado lleno de horribles cicatrices.

Ah, las cicatrices, hablando de ellas, es casi posible asegurar que todas las personas poseen un par de ellas ya sea en algún lugar de su cuerpo, en algún objeto o un lugar geográfico determinado. No importa si son cicatrices físicas o emocionales ya que todas tienen la misma importancia, todas cuentan una historia que la persona no podrá olvidar por más que intente y su objetivo es recordar la lección aprendida en ese pedazo de historia.

Claro que se puede medir la vida de una persona en base a sus distintas cicatrices, esos momentos vividos son la suma de riesgos que se han tomado, de cuantas batallas han perdido en orden de ganar una guerra, cuantas oportunidades desperdiciadas o duras lecciones que la vida les ha proporcionado. Estas marcas nos hacen ser las personas que somos en el presente, definen nuestro carácter y nuestros miedos, son nuestra vida en un estricto sentido de caos y paz.

 _O al menos es lo que dicen._

Lovino Vargas llegó a su departamento con un terrible humor reflejado en su rostro; la cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente desde que se levantó, su boca estaba seca y su lengua adormecida además de tener la extraña sensación de que el cosquilleo en su garganta era síntoma del inevitable inicio de una enfermedad, su ropa se le pegaba a su transpirado cuerpo por culpa de caminar bajó el sol por demasiado tiempo, y no tenía que seguir describiendo cada uno de sus dolores para dar la imagen general de su malestar. Simple y sencillamente se sentía _más mierda_ que el día anterior. Y eso era mucho que decir.

Por si el día no pudiera ir mejor cuando intentó abrir la perilla se dio cuenta de que había perdido sus llaves y cualquier loco con un poco de suerte podía entrar a su casa. Frunció el ceño y le dio una patada a la puerta con rabia, ahora tendría que pasar mínimo una hora en la gerencia del edificio tramitando otra llave, llenando un papeleo inservible y lidiando con la misma humanidad que quería evitar. Por si fuera poco mientras decía insultos entre dientes un alegre tarareo que bien conocía llegó a sus oídos, y poco después un alegre joven de piel bronceada y ojos verdes apareció con una bolsa de mandado de la cual sobresalían cartones de leche y verduras. Era su vecino, peor aún era su _ex_.

− ¡Oh, Lovi-Love! ¡Volviste!

Su nombre era Antonio Fernández Carriedo y por si no quedaba claro con el nombre era español, un muy molesto y energético español, pero para no perder tiempo describiendo cuales fueron las circunstancias bajo las cuales se conocieron y cómo fue que se enamoraron diremos que en esos tiempos ambos eran estudiantes universitarios, visionarios y con toda una vida por delante, Antonio estaba estudiando arquitectura del paisaje mientras que Lovino había elegido Ciencias de la Comunicación por irónico que fuera, no tenían mucho tiempo libre por aquel entonces pero en cuanto podían se veían en una pequeña cafetería localizada entre ambas facultades y conversaban algunas veces o simplemente no hacían nada, de esta forma por conversaciones casuales y algunos cuantos golpes nació un extraño sentimiento en sus pechos que sus jóvenes corazones se apresuraron a denominar como "amor".

 **(FlashBack)**

Poco a poco sin que lo notaran sus agendas se fueron vaciando conforme sus últimas vacaciones de verano se acercaban; los proyectos y trabajos que entregar eran menos y cuando menos lo esperaron estaban graduados y con incertidumbre típica de los 20 años. Un hermoso momento donde sus vidas estaban por delante, cuando lo mejor estaba por comenzar, y sin querer se contagiaron de ese espíritu optimista que envolvía a su generación. _Quizá demasiado optimista._

En un parpadeo se habían mudado a un departamento en la calle _Via San Vittore_ en Lombardía, quedaba algo lejos de todo lo que conocían hasta el momento pero a la vez era un lugar de ensueño, era _su_ ciudad, era aquel lugar donde finalmente eran libres para bien o para mal. Donde no estaban "papa" o "mama" para corregirlos, para decirles que estaba bien y que estaba mal, por primera vez en sus vidas estaban completamente solos… Solos en compañía mutua.

Sus departamentos estaban justo en la tercera planta de aquel edificio blanco caracterizado por su número "18" en la entrada, era un sitio perfecto para empezar su nueva vida, había tantos lugares por visitar en Milán y tanta gente por conocer. Todo era nuevo y excitante… Hasta que dejo de serlo. Y cuando dejo de serlo fue cuando los problemas comenzaron; no problemas de _pubertos_ como mantener un cuaderno en orden y pasar un examen importante, hablaba de problemas serios de adultos amargados; pagar las cuentas a tiempo, _besarle el culo_ a tu empleador para conservar tu trabajo, cumplir plazos de trabajo casi imposibles, verse en la necesidad de _cagar dinero_ para poder comer algo decente y mantenerse. Esa era _la mierda_ real. Y ahí estaba el problema, de nuevo la realidad podrida se aparecía ante sus ojos y Lovino Vargas se estaba resignando porque esa era la vida. O al menos la suya.

Los adultos viven tan inmersos en sus problemas que se les olvida lo importante: tienen que ser felices. Por eso un jueves Lovino mando todo a la verga, puso su mejor cara, abrió una botella de vino, incluso preparó la cena e invito a Antonio a una cita que prometía ser inolvidable… Pero este no es un cuento de hadas, no hay un final feliz después de todo, la realidad es un lugar lúgubre en donde todos son animales que ven por su interés sobre los demás. Y por más "perfecto" que pudiera ser Antonio, al final del día, solo era otro desgraciado más intentando sobrevivir. No podía sorprenderse porque Antonio lo hubiera dejado plantado por tercera vez, él mismo se intentó convencer de que era algo normal y entendible si no habían quedado con antelación o tal vez él había malinterpretado las cosas, esa noche Lovino cenó solo, recogió la mesa y se fue a dormir. La misma rutina de todos los días pero esa noche algo cambio, algo hizo un "clic", algo lo hizo entender que no podía esperar a que alguien fuera a detener su vida por él. Ni siquiera Antonio. Se dio _una sonrisa triste_ a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

 _ **Sonríe, maldición, sonríe.**_

 _ **Y mira como de inmediato la Señora Fortuna te llama**_.

Lovino se levantó por sí solo, se sacudió el polvo y siguió caminando.

Y esa en resumidas cuentas había sido su historia, una corta, casual y normal historia de dos personas que simplemente están demasiado ocupadas como para verse y así el tiempo sigue pasando.

 **(End of FlashBack)**

Oh, claro, el único problema es que en realidad nunca habían roto, así que técnicamente no era su ex, el italiano cobardemente había decidido que la relación estaba en sus últimas pero como él no quería romper simplemente iba a dejar que Antonio tuviera la responsabilidad. Un plan perfecto, si no se cuenta con el pequeño detalle de que el español era tan denso y pésimo para leer el ambiente que en su pequeña cabecita seguía creyendo que la relación era perfecta.

− ¿Dónde estabas? Ayer te quería visitar pero no había nadie en tu departamento. – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

−Oh, pero si estaba en el departamento, simplemente no quise perder mi tiempo hablando con bastardos. – mintió Lovino cínicamente cruzándose de brazos.

−No seas tan cruel. – se quejó Antonio. Como siempre. Sin variantes, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Lovino siendo grosero y desagradecido, Antonio diciéndole que no lo sea y todo se arreglaba en cuanto se desviara la conversación, en cuanto el español escondiera sus quejas debajo de la alfombra y ambos fingieran que todo iba de maravilla. Esa era la rutina, _su_ rutina.

−No seas tan tonto. —contrataco el italiano. -¿Y para que me buscabas?

−Pues, estuve pensando…− Lovino clavó sus dientes fuertemente en su lengua para no decir _"Vaya, que sorpresa_." Porque lo último que quería era volver a iniciar la misma conversación de nuevo. Mientras veía como el castaño más alto movía los labios una y otra vez sin tomar descanso, como sus ojos tan verdes pasaban de un lugar a otro inquietos y temerosos Lovino comenzó a divagar en lugar de escuchar al español, eso le había comenzado a pasar desde algún tiempo y es que sus conversaciones eran tan triviales y repetitivas que prácticamente sabía lo que iba a decir Antonio antes de que lo dijera. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Ya no había sorpresas.

Lovino veía a esos ojos verdes ensimismado, al cabello castaño rebelde, a sus fuertes brazos y volvía a los ojos de Antonio una y otra vez es que en serio esos ojos lo desconcentraban, ¿Cómo era posible tener los ojos tan verdes? ¿Se drogaría? ¿Serian pupilentes? Y de repente sus pensamientos siguieron en una dirección completamente diferente cuando de _alguna manera_ , comenzó a pensar que un baño no le vendría nada mal; con agua tibia y burbujas en la tina, olor a limpieza y vapor caliente…

−Entonces, tendría más tiempo para pasar contigo y por fin usar las llaves que me regalaste. –

Una oración fue lo necesario para que Lovino dejara de fantasear con tinas y pusiera los pies en la realidad. ¿ _Qué, que_?

Antonio se limitó _a sonreír con felicidad anticipada_ al ver la cara conflictuada de Lovino. –A decir verdad, me di la libertad de llamar a tu trabajo y decir que necesitabas unas vacaciones cortas, me sorprendí un poco cuando nadie se opuso. Bueno, no tanto. – dijo pensativo. Miró con ojos anhelantes al italiano que se limitó a poner los suyos en blanco. Genial, y ahora ya tenía un _roomate_.

Y así fue como Lovino consiguió la "sorpresa" proveniente de Antonio más significativa en el momento más inadecuado. Nota mental: Jamás te fíes de lo que conoces porque cuando menos lo esperes te llevara la chingada, _si la vida te da limonada haz limones para que la maldita vida se quede con cara de "¡¿Qué?!"_

Lovino abrió la puerta de su departamento dándole un fuerte golpe en el lugar adecuado y a regañadientes invitó a Antonio a pasar. Entre una ligera charla sobre sus trabajos el italiano fue al baño desasiéndose de la ropa conforme caminaba y dejándola tirada en el piso, Antonio se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto hubiera recogido la ropa que su lindo ángel había dejado tirada.

Tal vez fue la calma hogareña que invadió el ambiente, tal vez era la felicidad que emanaba del español o quizá simplemente fue ese hermoso baño de burbujas que estaba tomando pero por una fracción de segundo Lovino se sintió simple y llanamente bien. Y eso lo espantaba.

 _ **Las cosas nunca son tan monocromas como parecen.**_

 _ **Es tiempo de que conozcas la alegría.**_

Si uno salía del conjunto departamental "Marianum" y camina en línea recta pasando la calle por la Avenida _Via Degli Olivetani_ , la cual era amplia y llena de coches estacionados en una perfecta línea del costado derecho entre semana cuando los dueños podían caminar a sus trabajos en lugar de contaminar más a la ciudad, sin embargo uno se podría dar cuenta de que la gente no solía tomar ese camino abandonado, y si se seguían a los coloridos grafitis con artísticas palabras pasando por un museo de arte podrían llegar a un teatro pequeño, el teatro _Delle Arti_ donde en realidad no pasa nada importante pero sirve como un buen punto de referencia ya que los lugareños aseguran de que dicho teatro ha estado allí desde que tienen memoria pero nunca lo han visto abierto.

Ahora bien, continuando con el recorrido, un poco adelante se encuentra el _Istituto Conprensivo Scuole Anesse_ siempre decorado con una descolorida bandera italiana menos en Navidad, si se dobla a la derecha al topar con un semáforo suspendido y caminas dos cuadras más por la Avenida _Via Gian Battista Vico_ finalmente podrías ver un pequeño local pintado de verde el cual es opacado por los grandes establecimientos y construcciones de la zona llamado _"La Visspa Teresa"_ , si buscas paz y tranquilidad mientras tomas un delicioso café italiano y te relajas con un ambiente apacible en conjunto con personal bien educado y amable, entonces te querrás alejar lo más posible de este lugar, quizá encuentres algo más acorde a lo que buscas unos metros más adelante con " _Volgio Caffe_ ".

 _La Visspa Teresa_ era un lugar bullicioso y estrafalario, demasiado pequeño y _vintage_ para la cantidad de mesas y maquinaria que se manejan, demasiado grande para la cantidad de clientes que frecuentaban el lugar. Era un local sacado de una historieta, en una grieta universal en un tiempo y espacio diferente, todo ese sitio no encajaba en Milán, era para ser más específicos como si en una pintura de Adele Bloch-Bauer se encontraran los personajes de Toy Story en el centro, obviamente desentonaría. Como era de esperarse el dueño del lugar esta tan fuera de la realidad como el local.

La historia de cómo habían acabado Antonio y Lovino en ese peculiar café era simple, aburrida y rayaba en lo cliché; se remonta a los tiempos en los que ambos eran universitarios hambrientos y desamparados, una noche después de haber ahorrado por lo que parecía ser una eternidad decidieron darse el lujo de ocupar el dinero en una cena en lugar de fotocopias; Lovino quería ir a un restaurante italiano solo para poder criticar la comida a diestra y siniestra comparándola con la "verdadera gastronomía italiana" y Antonio… Antonio solo quería que su chico fuera feliz, aunque fuera haciendo miserables a los chefs de los cuales se disculpaba en nombre de su novio en secreto.

Sea como fuera, esa noche iban a cenar en el restaurante italiano de cinco estrellas llamado "Olive Gardenias" pero por voluntad de un ente superior que definitivamente los odiaba, Antonio olvido ponerle la suficiente cantidad de gasolina al coche y se quedaron parados en medio de una parte de la ciudad que parecía muerta. Después de varios insultos, un cabezazo, y dos llamadas al mecánico se dieron cuenta de que estarían parados en ese lugar al menos un par de horas. Solos y con frio. Definitivamente Antonio se merecía otro cabezazo.

Pero de repente un hermoso ángel caído del cielo se apareció en esos lúgubres callejones para salvar a dos almas en desgracia.

−Vaya, como que su coche se quedó sin gasolina ¿no? – preguntó un… una… un… alguien, de sexo indefinido, saliendo de un pequeño local que hasta el momento había tenido las luces apagadas.

− ¡No me digas genio! ¡No lo había notado!—exclamó sarcástico Lovino; tenía hambre y sueño. Esa no era una buena noticia para nadie.

−Pues si querido, ósea, como que es súper obvio. –le respondió aquel individuo al que no podían ver bien por la penumbra general de la calle.—Pero como que yo soy _precavidisimo_ y tengo gasolina para mi coche de sobra en mi tienda.

− ¡Oh!, ¿sería mucha molestia que nos la dieras? Tenemos una reservación y se nos hace tarde, te pagaríamos por lo que ocupemos. – se apresuró a solicitar Antonio con rostro suplicante.

− ¡Por supuesto! No hay ningún problema por mí. – dijo el ahora descubierto chico. – Pero como que me tendrían que comprar algo, no sé, como… ¿Unos diez cafés, dos rebanadas de pastel de arándanos, tres cupcakes, dos dulces y una botella de agua?

¿Ángel había dicho antes? Más bien un maldito demonio convenenciero.

− ¿!Pero quien chingadas estaría tan loco para comprart-

− ¡Acepto!—exclamo Antonio interrumpiendo a su pareja. Oh, sí, casi se olvidaba que estaba lidiando con el campeón internacional de los estúpidos con retraso mental… Y, lo más hiriente que se puedan imaginar multiplicado por 6.

− ¡Hecho! – exclamó a su vez el chico antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, sus labios formaron _una sonrisa malvada que dejaba ver sus dientes_. -¡Pero no se queden afuera, entren!—en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, las luces prendidas y todos adentro del local Antonio y Lovino pudieron apreciar la sedosa y envidiable cabellera rubia de su anfitrión así como sus vivarachos y presuntuosos ojos verdes que hacían contraste con un blanca piel y respingada nariz. –Soy Feliks, estoy para servirles.

En resumidas cuentas así habían quedado "en deuda" con el dueño de ese extraño local y por motivos ajenos al destino que Lovino aún no descifraba se las arreglaban para acabar en ese desolado café al menos una vez por semana; cuando iban encontraban las paredes pintadas de distintos colores, un día era rosa y al otro amarillo neón, las mesas habían cambiado de lugar y los empleados eran diferentes constantemente a excepción de Feliks al cual entre visita y visita, extorción y extorción por aquellos precios, platica y chisme acabaron conociendo muy bien hasta considerarlo un amigo, un extraño y afeminado amigo que no dudaría en vender sus órganos al mejor postor.

 _ **Has que la vida tenga valor para ti.**_

 _ **Vamos y sonríe, maldición, sonríe**_.

En esa calurosa tarde a mediados de mayo, Lovino y Antonio después de pasar un par de horas en el departamento del primero acabaron de alguna forma envueltos en el alegre espíritu de _La_ _Visspa Teresa_ mientras discutían, o en el caso de Lovino se resignaban, sobre las recientes "vacaciones".

Antonio hablaba jovialmente sobre un lugar lejos de la mano de Dios donde no tendrían comunicación con el resto del mundo, Lovino lo escuchaba aburrido y enfurruñado dándole sorbitos a su café de cuando en cuando, ninguno se había percatado de la mirada divertida que Feliks les echaba cuando no estaba en la cocina preparando platillos para sus escasos clientes.

El italiano miraba como los ojos de Antonio perdían un poco su usual brillo lo cual le causo curiosidad, sintió sorpresivamente que el español tomaba sus manos entrelazando los dedos de ambos y se quedaron un momento en un reflexivo silencio.

-Lovino, estoy tratando, créeme que estoy tratando. – habló el español con más seriedad mientras su sonrisa decaía ligeramente mientras acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano contraria como una muestra de cariño ausente. –Pero no sirve de nada intentar salvar nuestra relación si soy el único interesado.

 _Vaya, así que no era tan denso como había pensado el italiano._

Lovino medito sus palabras un instante, no quería sonar tan cansado y cortante como se sentía para alguien que había significado tanto para él… para alguien que aun significaba tanto para él; de su pecho brotaban oraciones complejas que recorrían su garganta hasta llegar a los labios donde se podía saborear la amargura que conlleva el "deberíamos dejar de intentar" en el cual estaba pensando. Pero el corazón es necio y no sabe cuándo detenerse, es como un niño pequeño que se alimenta de ilusiones y no conoce el final, es demasiado propenso a pensar que esta vez será la vez definitiva… Nunca escucha los buenos consejos que le da la Experiencia, es caprichoso y berrinchudo.

En una fracción de segundo por su mente pasaron aquellos tiempos en la Universidad donde nada y nadie importaba si podían estar juntos, alimentándose de aquella embriagadora sensación de eternidad que envolvía a los amantes, todos esos años al lado de Antonio. Esos recuerdos lo hicieron dudar, lograron que su voluntad se tambaleara y su determinación quedara extinta. Sus ojos color oliva buscaron a los de Antonio y el terrible "quizá" se instaló en su mente de un flechazo, sabía que estaba mal volver a intentarlo porque solo quedaban cenizas en su relación cubiertas de polvo, la llama no se podía reavivar… ¿ _Verdad_?

-Está bien, vayamos a ese dichoso viaje. – pronunció Lovino, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca sintió un abstracto momento en el que se sorprendió por haberlas dicho pensando que su voz se oía muy diferente a lo normal; quizá más lejana, más taciturna y más ronca.

Antonio sonrió agradecido y se sorprendió porque esta vez Lovino _le devolvió la sonrisa_ , tal vez no era muy grande, tal vez era de lastima, tal vez tan solo era una pequeña mueca forzada pero con eso se conformaba. Era un avance. Después de todo su propia sonrisa debía de lucir así también.

 _ **Sonríe, maldición, sonríe.**_

 _ **Porque no hay nada que no puedas superar**_.

Estaban tan abstraídos en su mundo que Feliks, que obviamente como un buen amigo los estaba espiando, sintió pena cuando la campana de la puerta les arruinó el ambiente. En ese momento Antonio volvió a retomar la plática sobre cómo le entusiasmaba el viaje, Lovino se limitó a contestar divertido con monosílabos y frases sarcásticas, y por un pequeño momento todo fue perfecto de nuevo. Un pequeño momento que quedo arruinado cuando el dueño del local exclamó con todas sus fuerzas un _"¡Gilbo! ¡Ósea, como que no sabía que ya habías regresado de Alemania!_ "

Lovino tomo un sorbo de su ahora frio café y respiró profundamente antes de voltear la cabeza, no podría ser que fuera justo el chico con el que había follado la noche anterior. No podía, no podía, no podía, ¿verdad? ¡No justamente cuando las cosas se estaban arreglando finalmente entre Antonio y él!

Pero su suerte era nula, el mundo muy pequeño o alguien en el cielo lo odiaba y había convertido su vida en la telenovela de las 3 porque de cajón se encontró con unos ojos rojos que resaltaban sobre la piel nívea del recién llegado. Por un instante Gilbert miró a Lovino y viceversa, sin decir o expresar nada salvo sorpresa y horror puro, hasta Antonio se había callado un momento y Feliks miraba ese encuentro con sospecha. De repente el alemán _sonrió prepotente y egocéntrico_ soltando una corta risa seca.

- _Ja_ , debes estar maravillado por encontrarte al asombroso yo dos veces en un mismo día.

Lovino lanzo una mirada asesina al recién llegado esperando la pregunta del millón de dólares por cualquiera de los presentes _"¿Y ustedes dos se conocen?"_

 _Después de todo, cada quien tiene sus cicatrices, su lugar oculto o un simple secreto que si saliera a la luz podría arruinar más de una vida pero a veces por más que lo intentemos ocultar la vida se encarga de que las cosas se desarrollen de una manera diferente. A veces para enseñar una lección a veces porque la vida es simplemente una hija de fruta._

 _ **Sonríe, maldición, sonríe.**_

 _ **Que cuando las nubes desaparezcan veras el sol.**_

 _ **La vida será como la hagas. Sigue avanzando y demuestra que puedes soportar todo.**_

 _ **Vamos, sonríe, maldición, sonríe.**_

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capitulo, acepto reviews, favoritos y followers, quejas, alavanzas y tomatazos.

Si se preguntan porque a comparacion de otras historias que he hecho me estoy tardando mucho en esta es porque... Nah, ¿para que dar una razon profunda xD? En fin, no teman en comentar, que no muerdo si no me muerden primero.

Ahora, es posible que resuva este capitulo en cuanto mi Beta me lo indique, lo publique por un lapso de tiempo en el reto que este fic pertenece. Sin mas...

 **Miranda** : ¡Gracias por leer la historia y me da gusto que sea de tu agrado!

 **potusnani98** **:** ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Uno hace lo que se puede con Lovi-Love xD

 **KimiNoHana** Igualmente gracias por leer la historia, a mi tambien me encanta el PruMano ¡Es super lindo! pero el Spamano tambien es mi adoracion.

 **Karan:** Graccias por leer y por tus palabras :)

Y como un sabio dijo alguna vez _"A, 70% de los lectores a los cuales les gusta la historia no comentan, al 17% simplemente no le gustan los detalles de edicion o no estan de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nos motiva a escribir."_

Hasta la pasta.


End file.
